Of All Things
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel proves power really crupts, Sam is losing it, Dean wants to help, Chuck is back and in trouble, and Crowley is just along for the ride. Not really funny, but some parts are. Also introduces a new character. Read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay the season finale was all that I had expected it to be, but I was still shocked as hell and sat there with a gaping mouth for like fifteen minutes that Castiel would do something like that, although in my opinion the boys can't expect after the way they treated Castiel in the previous episodes that everything would just be hunky dory... I mean that yes they wanted him to stop but the way, but the way they did it, was not good. I think they could have been more sympathetic to his fight and not just what they wanted. Then I talked to my friend and she watches the show more than me and asked me what could humans do for angels in a civil war. I mean just looking at them causes us to become blind and hearing them causes our brain to explode.

So my story is that if Eve was the mother of all demons, who was the mother of angels. I think that when the earth was created she came into being and she became mother. After all she is called by some as mother earth.

And she would be called mother

Part 1

Dean was standing staring at what use to be his friend and savior, Castiel was now more powerful and obviously the souls of purgatory were doing a number in the head of the angel. He stood in shock as his brother and Bobby were flung against the wall. He flinched when he heard the thud of their backs hit the hard brick wall. He was still covered in blood from the explosion of Raphael. He stood waiting for Castiel to kill him and his family.

Castiel was overcome with all the power, claiming to be the new god. Dean wondered if the angel was indeed more powerful than god. He kind of wished the supreme being was here to help, but of course he wasn't. He heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, and for the love of all things holy he could not move. It was like something had pinned him standing there. Looking up he saw Castiel's face standing mere inches from him.

The angel said nothing, he just stood there looking Dean in the eyes. Dean was almost relieved when he heard the flapping of wings, the sound became louder and soon he had to cover his ears at the shear volume of angels that had come. Looking around he saw what looked like several hundred angels standing all around.

Castiel backed up and Dean saw that they were not looking at Castiel like he was their leader. Just some ordinary angel that needed to be taught a lesson. Soon Dean was ducking for cover as the angels attacked. Castiel was using his new powers to defend himself. Angels were being killed off as fast as the overpowered angel could get to them, but even all powerful as he was, the numbers of angels was getting to be to much.

Dean was low trying to get his brother. Bobby was able to get free himself and started to make his way to the boys. Just about the time they reached each other, a low rumble could be felt and they looked up as the black clouds of demons entered the church and they too started in on Castiel. Dean wanted to go and help, be he knew that, that thing was not his friend anymore.

Dean felt hands grabbing him and for a moment he struggled against them, only to stop as he heard the voice of Crowley telling him to stop. And in a blink they were outside the church, just as a bright white flash caused the entire building to collapse in on itself. Looking and feeling relieved at the sight of his brother and Bobby not far from him, he gave into exhaustion and blacked out.

Coming to Dean felt hot, almost to hot, jerking away from the covers he grabbed his head as sat up on the side of his bed. Smoothing down his hair and rubbing his face he opened his eyes and saw Sam laying on the cot next to him and it looked like he was in the throes of a nightmare. Know what Cas had done he went to Sam and could see the outline of pain etched in his brother's face.

"Ah, I see your awake." the familiar accent of Crowley said as he entered the room. Looking at the demon king. "I see we have found our self in quite a predicament, wouldn't you say Dean." Crowley said as if the entire thing was not his fault, it made Dean's skin crawl.

"This is all your fault, you arrogant ass, you gave him that idea and now look at you, running scared." Dean said standing up coming closer to the demon.

"Yes well, my mistake, what is your excuse, you abandoned him, only wanting his presence when you, when You wanting something," Crowley screamed in that loud annoying voice of his.

Dean looked down because yes he had, but only because he didn't want Cas to go down that road. He was only trying to stop him, to get him to find another way to fight Raphael. Not this, never this, but it was to late now, everything that the angel was, was gone now. Just about the time self pity was going to hit a new voice entered the room.

"He is still in there, he has not been lost to us yet, but if we don't get those souls out of him, I will be forced to destroy my own son." a woman's voice echoed in the room along with sound of a light breeze, not your typical fluttering of wings sound.

Dean looked up and thought for a minute that he was in the presence of god, just about the time he was going to let loose a lot of words at the missing deadbeat dad, he took in appearance of the woman.

She was tall and slender, with tan skin and brown hair, but it was her eyes that were the color of the ocean and a far deeper blue than Castiel's vessel were. Like looking into blue crystals. For the first time in a long time Dean felt at peace. Even though he knew it was just something that the creature was emitting, the calmness was almost to much, backing away from the feeling, he jumped at the sound of Sam' screaming and rushed to wake his brother, only to stop as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the woman standing over his brother.

Dean watched as she knelt down and placed her hand on his brother's forehead and Sam calmed almost instantly. He sent her a grateful look and she responded in kind.

"Okay so what do we do, I know that you must have sacrificed a lot of your angels and demons to slowing Cas down, but where do we go from here," Dean asked while making gestures to the woman and Crowley. He still had no clue who this woman was, but she had called Castiel her son and all so she must be his what mother? She must have had some kind of mind reading ability, because she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Castiel is my son, as all angels are, I was away for a time, and had no idea of what was happening. Crowley was the one that found me and convinced me to come home, only to find heaven in chaos, a missing husband and out of control children." the woman said with a huff. Dean could sympathized with her plight.

"Wait a minute, husband? Your married to god?" Dean asked stupidly to shocked to say it any other way.

"Yes and when I find that...that no good husband of mine, he will rule the day he left my children all alone." she said making the building shake, causing Sam to wake up. Dean went to him and helped him sit up. He saw the look of confusion on his brother's face and for a brief moment wondered where Bobby was. His eyes dulled when Crowley answered his thought.

"I left him in our library looking for ways to help. He is as you say, happier than a pig in shit" Crowley said as he paced the room. The woman would watch for a minute then turned her face back to the brothers.

"I have yet to introduce myself, for that I apologize, I have many names, but I am quite fond of Gaia or if you wish, you may call me Terra." Terra said as she walked closer to the boys. "Now come we have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in, if I know my boy, he is pissed as hell and even though I am going to ring my husband's neck, I need to make sure he is okay." Terra said as she raised her arms and then they were in a library of some kind.

Dean spotted Bobby, looking over he saw Sam looking around, but Terra and Crowley were no where to be found.

"Bobby you okay? Where are we?" Dean asked helping Sam to a chair. He sat down next to him and laid his hands on the table.

"Yeah, I'm good , but what about you guys." Bobby asked as he stopped reading to get a good look at Sam. The haunting in the younger Winchester' eyes gave way to what the boy was feeling. And it was not good.

"Well now that Terra is gone maybe we can get down to how to kill that demon angel." Crowley said as he came into the room.

"Were not going to kill him, I won't do it, she said that he was still in there and I am going to believe that, I have to." Dean said to the hell king. He knew that killing Castiel was not an option and come hell or high water he was going to get his friend back. Just about the time Dean was picking up a book he could hear a loud argument in a language that he had heard several times from Cas coming closer. Turning around he saw that Terra was walking in stiff way, as if she was containing herself from killing something and that someone was coming in the room behind her.

Dean, Sam , and Bobby's mouth all dropped when they saw who had entered behind the all powerful mother.

"Jesus Christ, Chuck!" Dean shrieked causing the man that had basically disappeared two years ago to jump almost a mile in the air.

".. Hi Dean whats up." Chuck said nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Your god...you are god...and you didn't say one WORD TO US...you bastard..." Dean said launching himself at the so called supreme being. Chuck let out a shriek of his own and hid behind his wife as she was looking around at the scene. Sam caught Dean as he was about to go through the woman to get to Chuck.

"Well, well , well looks like dear old dad here is getting the fine treatment that he deserves." a voice entered that had Sam releasing Dean and turning swiftly around, causing Dean to fall to the floor, to see the former trickster standing behind them with a candy bar in his hand munching down on it.

"Gabriel, wha..how did you come back." Sam said as he walked over to him.

"Mommy dearest pulled me out of purgatory before Cas could suck me in."Gabriel said as he blew a kiss to his mother. She caught it making a silly sound, making the archangel smile. "This is all Micheal's fault if had just waited until mom had gotten back this would have never had happen." he said as he chewed his chocolate bar.

"Yes, where is Micheal anyway." that innocent question caused Dean to flinch and Sam to look down at the floor as if it held all the questions in the world, Chuck whimpered a little walking stealthy toward Bobby. Bobby just stood there watching with a knowing smirk.

"Well you see, he tried to start the apocalypse and actually succeed, Lucifer rose and walked the earth and the four horsemen came and caused a lot of problems, wanted my brother and me to fight each other with them inside of us using our bodies as meat suits, and where the hell were you at, in another galaxy? You have to know this if you were on earth." Dean said in one breath. He looked at the gaping face of Terra and swallowed very loudly as she turned to face her husband.

Chuck for his part looked like he was about to faint when his wife turned to him with the look of murder on her lovely face. Dean had to admit that it was the same look he had once saw on his own mother's face when she was irritated at his father for something he had done. It was quite amusing to see the all supreme being looking quite intimidated by a woman, but hey she was mother earth after all.

"You left Micheal to run things at home? With no supervision, are you insane? You gave him that damn destiny and then you hightailed it out of there and what just waited patiently for my world to fall apart?" Terra screamed and when she did the building shook with the force of a nine point one earthquake causing everyone in the room to fall save for her and Chuck, books and bookcases fell causing the others to dodge them to keep them from being swashed from the heavy wood. Terra was livid, she was more than livid as she was getting closer and closer to Chuck as she spoke.

"You think I wanted to leave? I was forced out, stuck in this body for I don't know, forever, or until you found me? I have a little power, but I was stripped okay, if I die I go to purgatory. And I sure as hell don't want to go there." Chuck said, finally standing up for himself. "as for Micheal he is in a box in hell with Lucifer, catching up on old times."

Terra glared at him for a few seconds then huffed and started to walk away. Chuck looked at the others for a second before asking his wife where she was going. Her reply was something that no one wanted to hear.

"I am going to get my sons from hell and then I am going to get Raphael from purgatory, your safe here, Castiel can not find you in the void." she growled as she slammed the door behind her, causing them all to jump at the same time.

"Oh boy is mom pissed at you dad." Gabriel said as he produced another candy bar, not helping the situation at all.

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a minute then turned to Bobby as he just grunted at Chuck while shaking his head. Crowley just smiled.

Thanks for reading

Maybe continued if I get some reviews.

This story has a shelf life of two days, if no one likes it I'll delete it and I will start all over again. No worries. ;D

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so I have some problem since I hardly know how many archangels there really are, and some of the name. I tried looking, but some of the names are just difficult, you basically have five to seven true arch angels and then you find a sight that list more or the same with different names, so guess what I am just using the ones that my mother told me about. And I looked and saw one, although it is said that he was the actually angel that tricked Eve in giving the apple to Adam, Samuel? Or is it Lucifer. They may be one and the same, but in my story they are different and of course brothers.

Thank you for the reviews. I am glad I got them, like I said this story in attended to be funny, but it turns out not so much. It just goes to show you that when the parents are away the children can play or destroy the house. In this case Earth, but when Mother and Father return they have to atone for what they have done. Oh yeah the classic prophets are in here too, hope it is not in bad taste.

And she would be called mother

Part 2

The once standing church, that was now no more than ruble, moved slightly as a hand reached out to move a particular heavy stone away, Castiel was in rage, his brothers that wanted him to be the new leader was now against him as well. Standing with difficult as the bricks shifty more, he hobbled down off the debris. He must admit to Crowley that his demon army had hurt him a little, but he was healing much faster now with all that power. In the distance he could here sirens screaming out into the night and started to walk towards them.

He stopped at the overturned black Impala and almost cringed at the sight, Dean loved that car. He remembered riding in it once or twice. He stopped suddenly as an almost overwhelming power spike went through his body. He leaned against the upside down car for a few minutes to gain his wits. He looked to the overturned car once more and with a flick of his wrist the car vanished leaving no trace it was ever there.

By the time the cops got there Castiel was gone.

"I can't believe that you are god, you low life piece of scum." Dean raged, not even once did he think he was in the presence of something that could wipe out the earth with a single thought. He was just venting. "You know because of you Cas has gone all dark side. Why couldn't you just tell him, he was so tore up with not know where you were, you were there when he died the first time, why could you not tell him." Dean finished getting up into Chuck's face.

Chuck for the most part took it all in, after all it was his decision to stay quite all this time, and now the world is in jeopardy again, but this time it was his fault, he had driven Castiel to this point. Maybe he should have told him, maybe, maybe, to many maybes to count.

"I know and believe me I am kicking my self really hard for this, but you have to understand that this is all new to me, I was scared that if any of my children found me like this, they might have killed me just for the pure pleasure of it, okay, so I am sorry I didn't come out sooner." Chuck said pacing around the room giving Dean a wide berth as he did.

Sam was sitting beside Gabriel twitching every time a memory came up. He just wanted the memories to fade or lessen. The hell memory was right, maybe he would be better off just staying inside his mind and then he felt guilty about thinking it, because his brother needed him, more now than ever. He knew that Dean felt something toward Castiel, his brother never gave up on family and Castiel was family in Dean's eyes. So he knew that he had to help Dean get Castiel back.

They all paused as they heard a loud argument outside of the room and they braced themselves for who ever it was. They were hoping that Terra had yet to go to hell looking for her two sons that were stuck down there, but hope was laughing at them when the doors opened and in walked Micheal still in Adam's body. Lucifer was still in his and walking while arguing that he was right in the fact Cas their baby brother was now trying to kill them all. Raphael was walking slowly as if she was still in shock at having been blown to bits. Terra was walking behind all of them giving them the look as any mother would when her children have been naughty.

Micheal looked around and saw Dean standing there looking all smug and ran, tackling him to the ground as Lucifer went after Sam, who was slowly getting up from the couch he was sitting on. Micheal was about ready to give Dean a punch when he was lifted by a force, as was Lucifer and they were slammed into each other. Raphael was still standing by her mother with a look of shame now clearly on her face.

"That is ENOUGH you two, I will not have my children fighting right now, do you hear me." Terra growled sending yet another quake, but this time it was a subtle shake, as it was just a warning. "you sit there and you sit over there or so help me I will kick both of your asses off my planet and there will be no forgiveness from me." Terra said pointing to different areas. Micheal and Lucifer scowled at each other but moved to do what their mother wanted. They had no wish to piss her off more than she already was.

Raphael passed her as if she had not done anything only to have her body flung into a chair across from the others and she sunk down as her mother glared at her.

"What were you thinking, you were trying to kill your brother, what in the name of all that is good were you thinking?" Terra asked as she walked over to her daughter, or what ever she was.

"It. It was...I was only trying to get Micheal out of hell, Castiel just would not listen and then he was trying to find dad and I was trying to convince him of dad being dead and, and, and he killed Anna." Raphael said while pointing at Micheal, causing Micheal to open his mouth only to point at Dean. "he killed Zachariah." he shouted, causing Dean to gape open-mouthed at him.

"That is enough, I will hear nothing more, and Lucifer I will talk to you privately about killing Gabriel" causing Lucifer to shift in his seat and Gabriel to smirk at his brother " but for now I want some options on how to get my baby boy to let all those demons souls go and put them back into purgatory were they belong." Terra said looking at all of them in turned.

"How about we just ask him." Bobby said shrugging. "If Cas is still Cas and seeing you and god here might just shock the living hell out of him, literally, I mean it is worth a shot," he finished. He thought it was a good idea, but Chuck started shaking his head. All the archangels snapped their heads towards Chuck in complete surprise. Save for Gabriel who already knew.

"If Castiel sees me and then sees her, he going to put it together and then he will destroy me." Chuck said folding his arms "find another way or wait until I find out who did this to me." looking at his oldest children. They all started waving their arms in a wasn't me way.

"I would say let Dean talk to him, but he kind of hates us right now." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead as his migraine started to get worse. Gabriel noticed him and put his finger to Sam' forehead and the pain instantly vanished letting Sam take a deep breath. "What we really need to do is get Chuck his power back and find out who took said power away." he finished again with a flinch as another memory flashed across his mind.

Dean seeing the pain on his brother's face he turned to glare at the two that gave him those memories. He wanted nothing to go and punch the grace right out of them, and if one of them smirk at Sam so help them.

Castiel stood at the entrance of heaven. Just waiting for someone to greet him, yet no one had shown up yet. The gates were closed and Peter was not at his post. Walking to the gate he tried to open them, yet they didn't budge. He tried harder, still they refused to open for him. He walked the great fence for a few minutes to figure out how he was going to get in.

He turned when he heard soft footfalls coming from behind him and saw his brother standing there looking at him. The greatest prophet ever to greet the humans of the planet earth. The reason for all the belief that the humans had for god.

Jesus stood looking at his half-brother with a sorta sympathy in his eyes. He was the only one not allowed to go back to earth, for if he did it would mean the end of time was here and the rapture was about to begin. He was the one that would stand with his human brothers in worship of his beloved father.

"Why are the gates closed to me, why am I not allowed to enter my home." Castiel growled balling up his fist to the prophet.

"You have unclean souls with in you brother, heaven's gates knows this, that is why you can not enter." Jesus said as he walked toward his brother. He held no fear, even when Castiel took a step towards him. He looked at him for a few minutes more and then he walked to the gates and they opened for him, yet slammed shut as Castiel walked behind him. Jesus looked sad at the once kind angel. He shook his head and walked on.

Castiel grabbed the handle of the gates and cursed when they refused to budge. This was not what he wanted. He was now the supreme being, god was dead to him and he was now the ruler of all. So why could he not get into heaven. He knew of one person that could and would allow him to enter heaven, she loved him after all. Vanishing again he went in search for his mother, the only one who's love was eternal.

Terra was listening to suggestions, she absolutely refused to kill one of her children, she stopped suddenly causing Chuck to stop his pacing. Both parents stood silently and then they turned to each other and Terra looked down with tears in her eyes, her baby was hurting and here she was hiding like a coward.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked watching them just standing there. Chuck sighed and place his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Castiel is trying to get into heaven, and the gates won't open for him. I guess the others are using all their power to keep him out." Chuck said.

"You mean the gates are being held by your children, I thought that they wanted Castiel to lead them, why would they refuse him entrance." Sam asked looking over to them. He was feeling a little better with the calming effect that Terra was producing.

"The gates themselves are not allowing his entrance, they are drawing power from our children still in heaven." Terra said as she wiped the tears away. "they know that he has the souls of purgatory in him, they will not let him pass."

"Has he had any contact with any angels since all this happened." Dean asked confused at all this.

"Just one, and he is not so much of an angel as he is ah..." Chuck said looking nervously at his wife. He saw Dean making a jester wanting to know who and he flinched when he said the name. The archangels, all but Lucifer, flinched when their dad said the name, cause they knew that he was the reason mother left the last time.

Terra for the most part was calm and she didn't say a word. Gabriel looked at both his parents and sighed, they used to love each other so much, and now they could only show that love when one of the kids was in trouble. The final straw was the birth of baby Jesus, their mother had felt betrayed, she had told his father this much. And even though god had told her that he had never touch the virgin, she said it was not the point. Creating them was one thing, having a child with them was a different story.

It was her decree that none of her children would ever father a child with the humans. And it was her that had raise death from his box to kill all the Nephilims that were already on earth. Lucky god had sent Noah to build his ark or all the animals and regular humans would have been destroyed.

"Well I wonder something, who was powerful enough to seen dad tumbling out of heaven." Lucifer asked to the people around him. He looked once at Micheal and then at Raphael and then turned to look at Gabriel.

"Why are you looking at me, I haven't been in heaven in a long time." Gabriel said as he pulled yet another candy bar out of thin air.

"We can not sit here all day discussing our problems, we need to come up with a plan, this void won't stay a void for very long. Sooner or later Castiel is going to find us." Micheal said as he ran his finger through his hair, Terra smiled at her oldest, she had never seen him do that. Then she frowned at the human like jester.

Crowley who had been silent for most of the discussion. Offered a suggestion of his own. "Well I have a theory, want to hear it?" he received a bunch of no's and scowled at each and everyone.

"What is your theory demon, who I will kill once I get out of here." Lucifer said making a gun out of his fingers and making a show of shooting him. Crowley raised his eyebrow and turned to Chuck.

"Well it just so happened that a little bird told me that Adam was walking around somewhere, I mean he did escape purgatory the first time it was opened, think he might be just a little bitter at being all alone since him and his wife were sent to purgatory." Crowley said as he stood back.

"The first humans? Really the first humans, why would you send him and his wife to purgatory?" Bobby said as he stood. He needed something to drink. He looked around and suddenly a bottle of jack was sitting there waiting to be picked up to be drunk. He smiled at Terra in thanks.

"They ate from the tree of knowledge, they both went against me." Chuck said as he walked over to grab a glass that was sitting there. Putting it up Bobby poured him a full shot. Gulping it down he signaled that he wanted a refill only to have the glass shatter in his hand. He shot a glare towards his wife and sat down.

"Eve and Adam were not the only ones at fault there, Samuel and Lucifer were also around at the time, wait a minute, where is Samuel, oh my heavens I forgot about him, Micheal where is your brother," Terra asked.

"I don't know, he left around the same time that Gabriel did." Micheal answered with a thoughtful look on his face. They all turned when a loud banging sound was heard as the doors were pushed opened, Dean swallowed hard at the look Castiel was giving them all when he walked in seeing his family standing there.

To be continued

Thanks for reading,

Meriadeth...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay this is the next to last chapter, yeah sorry to see it ending so fast, but hey my friend said this would make a killer episode, which is what I wanted to hear from her. I am so glad you guys are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing, but I know how this will end.

And she would be called mother

Part 3

The entire room was stunned into silence, Castiel was standing there with the look of stunned betrayal on his face, his first glance was at his mother, she stood there just looking at him, Castiel looked around more and seeing his brothers, Micheal and Lucifer were standing, Raphael and Gabriel were still sitting, but they too were coming to stand as well, but what had him so confused was the presence of Chuck, Dean and Sam and also Bobby and Crowley he could see, but Chuck? What was Chuck doing here. He looked once more and saw his mother walking softly towards him.

The power spike was coming again and he took a moment to regain his footing. Castiel never noticed the look coming from his brothers at the obvious. The power of the souls were becoming to much for his human vessel to contain. He could feel Jimmy's body burning slightly from this.

Terra stopped when she saw her baby stumble slightly. She knew that they had to get Castiel to put the power of the souls back before they destroy his body. If the vessel died, then her son would parish along side him and the souls of purgatory would be released and then they would be free to destroy earth.

"Castiel, my baby, what are you doing?" Terra asked gently, she slowly walked up to the struggling angel. "you know that those souls need to return, you have made your point, Raphael was wrong to go against your father's wishes." she flinched slightly when Castiel gave her a look when she mentioned Raphael' name, but that didn't stop her from getting closer.

"Why is Chuck here, what is the purpose of having a prophet here in this room?" Castiel said in his grovel voice.

"Cas please, don't..." Dean started, but was stopped when Chuck put his hand on his shoulder.

Chuck stepped up, going toward his son. He saw that Micheal and Lucifer were getting closer to him. He was happy that his sons were there to help him. Raphael and Gabriel were also coming closer. He felt guilty for a moment when he thought that they would just fling him at Castiel.

"Hey Cas, its me." Chuck swallowed hard and clinched his eyes shut as he muttered the last part. Suddenly the room shook harder than anything that Dean had ever felt and one look at Castiel face showed him that it was indeed him that was making it shake.

Micheal and Lucifer slid in front of their father, Raphael and Gabriel stood just behind and they readied themselves for what ever their baby brother was going to throw at them.

"Stop..." Terra said getting in front of all of them, standing directly in front of Castiel. "Leave find somewhere else." she added closing her eyes and putting up her hand and the room stopped shaking. "protect your father, find Samuel...GO quickly..." she shifted as she was pushed back as Castiel used his power to stop them.

Micheal grabbed Chuck and vanished instantly, Lucifer and Crowley left on their own, Gabriel grabbed Sam and Bobby vanishing almost as soon as he touched them. Raphael grabbed Dean and was off with a swish. The room was quiet save for the breathing of Terra and Castiel.

"Hey baby" Terra started only to stop when she saw the scowl aiming at her. She knew that this would be the reaction she would receive, but actually seeing it broke her heart.

"You sent those angels for me, you worked with Crowley and those damn demons," with each statement the power spikes became more pronounced and Castiel voice was getting more harsh, the souls in him screamed out for vengeance.

Terra backed up, she knew that the souls could take control of her son. That was what she was afraid of. Her son was barely hold on now, the more angry he got the more the souls would be able to weaken him. Trying to talk to him was of no use now, not with him so angry. She raised her hand to force him back and it worked somewhat as he stumbled back a few feet.

"Son, don't do this, you know that I can be more vengeful than that of your father, stay back." it was somewhat true, God had nothing on her wrath, each and everyone of her children knew that. Of course Castiel would be the one to test that theory, as he took a step closer.

Dean clinched his eyes shut as his knees buckle from the landing. Opening his eyes he sees that he is in the living room of Bobby's house with the angel warding symbols still in place. Turning when he heard the door opening and he breathed a sigh of relief when Sam and Bobby walk in from the kitchen.

"Hurry we need to get this writing off the windows so the others can come in." Dean ran to one window while Sam and Bobby went to another. When one was removed, Gabriel popped in looking sad.

"What, what is it, did you find Samuel?" Dean asked as he walked toward the archangel.

"No the bastard is in hiding. Off our radar which is a feat not only one angel can do, he has to be working with someone." the voice of Micheal said as he popped in still holding on to Chuck.

"Oh he hates me, did you see the look on his face?" Chuck said in that whinny tone of his that crawl up one side of Dean and down the other. He pushed off his son and walked to the other side of the room. Raphael comes in and stands off to the side.

"Where were we just a few minutes ago, your mother mentioned a void." Sam asked sitting down on a chair, Gabriel turns from staring out the window. "that is the great library, every time a book is written it pops in there, mother likes it there." he said going to look back out the window. He hoped his mother was okay, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Castiel STOP.." Terra screamed when she was pushed back by the force of power coming from her son. Her back hit one of the bookshelf. Books flew to the floor from the impact. Picking herself up she looked back at the door, looking at it as if she was going to escape threw it.

Seeing this, Castiel pushed his mother again this time with much more force, "so much for love," he snarled at his mother. He had been betrayed by all now, there was no one left. He was alone. No not alone, he had many souls within him that he would always hear them. He looked once more at his mother as she tried to get up again only to fall again, he was about to turn when he felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach. Looking down he saw a blade sticking out, then he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He knew someone had a hold of him. Looking behind him he saw the white eyes of Samuel standing with his arm around him holding the blade that was sunk into his stomach.

He hit Samuel with his elbow making the angel gasp and pushing him away.

"Samuel, glad you could join us, mother was looking for you." Castiel said pulling the dagger out of his body and dropping it to the ground. He shook his head for a moment when things became fuzzy. He dropped to his knees in front of the blade, when he did, he saw some writings on it and the smell coming from was something that made his stomach turn.

"Likewise little brother, been looking for her too. Also that blade had enough poison on it to stop an archangel in his tracks, and I added another spell, just to be on the safe side." Samuel said as he went towards his mother. Picking her up bridal style, he nodded to his brother and vanished. Leaving Castiel doubled over on the floor.

"Someone help us over here," Samuel hollered loudly in the house he knew his brothers were at. Terra had passed out from the pain of being blasted the last time. She was hang limply in her son's arms.

"Terra, oh no." Chuck said racing toward his son and wife. This was bad, if Castiel had that much power. He was there the second Samuel laid his mother on the couch. Gabriel and Micheal were watching with a panic look on their face.

"Hello Samuel glad you could join us." Lucifer said as he walked into the room. Crowley was no where to be found.

Samuel smirked at his brother, they had been the best of friends growing up and constantly got into trouble together. Micheal often wished he was so carefree like his other brothers, but he was the good son, always doing his father's bidding. Gabriel looked at Samuel in disgust, he may have been a trickster in his former life, but he too was a good son.

"I managed to slow down baby bro, but it won't last forever" Samuel said as he stood off to the side by Lucifer. He had manage to hide for several centuries and would have likely stayed away. But the though of his mother perishing was something he would not stand for.

"I think I need to give dad his power back, we need someone on the same level as Castiel and since mother is out of the picture for now." Samuel said waiting for the rage to come at him. It didn't take long.

"You did this to dad, why?" Micheal asked wrath evident in his tone.

"Yeah." Samuel said simply ignoring the other question. Looking at the body that held his father he shrugged.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Chuck asked still not leaving his wife's side. He couldn't believe this.

"Well lets see," Samuel said taping one finger against his chin, turning once more to his father. "you were playing with humans, teasing them, and worse you made mother leave with the birth of..." he dropped his hand and shook his head. "I was just showing you what it was like to be human, like the song said." Samuel said with a imperial look etched on his face. He backed up when he heard the growl coming from one of his brothers. He couldn't really tell which one was growling at him when all of them had scowls on their faces.

Dean watched all of this and reached out to see Sam flinching as a new memory came to the surface. He walked over to the window and his eyes widened when he saw cars being lifted one by one. He knew that Castiel was here and this would likely be the last stand.

Samuel looked out and saw the same thing, nodding to Lucifer he walked over to Chuck and put his hand on his father's shoulder. Closing his eyes he concentrated.

Chuck felt something like a supernova hit him, in like a thousand different directions all at once. He felt a burning like no other had felt. And then it was over and he looked up at his son and with a wave of his hand he and Terra vanished, leaving all his children standing there.

Castiel knew that he was using too much power, he was not use to feeling like this. He could hear Jimmy pleading with him to let everything go, he could feel his body shaking loose, he concentrated hard to make this body last longer or until he could find another vessel to inhabit.

"Well I guess this is it, bro's you ready?" Micheal asked as a sword appeared in his hand. Dean looked at it and was shaken, because he thought he was the sword, but he guessed that the sword was real now.

"Yep, lets go." Gabriel said holding his mace up. Raphael held in his hands a flail type weapon. Lucifer held nothing and he looked as if didn't need one. Samuel held a bow in his.

"Wait, you can't kill him, he is to powerful to be killed by simple weapons. And plus your mother wouldn't like that and I won't allow you to hurt him." Dean said standing at the doorway. The angels looked at each other for a moment and then vanished. "son of a bitch." Dean said opening the door and running out. He stopped suddenly when he saw Castiel stumble as Lucifer hit him hard. Micheal was on the angel as Lucifer was pushed back. He started running again screaming Cas' name the whole time.

Castiel pushed Lucifer and raised his angel blade to stop Micheal's sword from connecting. He pulled his body back when he heard the arrow flying toward him. Only to be pushed forward as Gabriel hit him across his back with the mace and Raphael hit him from the front with the flail. Lightening arched across the sky as the angels fought with Castiel. Micheal came up from behind and was looking for all the world that he was about to cut his brother's head off, only to miss when someone tackled Castiel to the ground.

Dean was running toward the fight, Bobby was trying to get him back in the house. Screaming himself horse while running, he saw Micheal and started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped and tackled Castiel to the ground making Micheal miss his hit.

Castiel was in shock, Dean his former friend had saved him from being killed, as if a simple graze from that sword could hurt him, his brother would have have known this. But Dean didn't and he had thought he had saved him. Looking into the green eyes that he had come to love like a brother and seeing the look of pleading coming from them, he sat in total shock.

"Dean, what are you doing." Castiel asked. He was looking so confused that Dean rolled his eyes.

"Saving you, you idiot." Dean replied. He pulled Castiel to him as he saw Gabriel coming in again to hit the angel and Dean rolled with Castiel when Raphael went to hit.

"STOP..." came a booming voice from high above, Lightening crackled as it hit in four areas close to where Dean was laying with Castiel beneath him, making the archangels to stop their attack. They both were breathing harshly, Dean was that way from trying to save his friend, while Castiel was breathing due to a power spike within his body. Dean looked up and saw that Chuck had returned only this time, he seemed more powerful, more sure of himself.

"Dean step away from my son." Chuck said, his voice had changed as well. It was deeper, and with a less whinny tone that usually came from his mouth. Stepping up he looked behind him as his wife joined him. He smiled slightly as Dean moved carefully away from Castiel, but he looks like he is ready to fall on top of the angel again to protect him, God knew then that this human would be worthy.

Castiel knew that if he moved he would blow apart, he closed his eyes as the overwhelming power went through him, Jimmy was still pleading, he felt like he was going imploded at any moment. Then he felt a calming feeling rush over him as a hand came down on his head, opening his eyes he saw that his father looking down on him. He saw through the vessel his father was currently in, and saw the beautiful light in which his father was.

"You told Jacob, you didn't want to be found, I prayed for you to stop me, why didn't you stop me." Castiel cried out. His body was shaking now as sobs wrenched there way out.

"I know and I am sorry, but please let me help you now," God said as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, smoothing his soul like only a parent could do.

"Its too late, I can't keep them any longer, I'm sorry father, for being a failure." Castiel said as he felt the last bit of his self letting go.

Dean watched as Castiel's body went limp, and the sudden deafening silence consumed the area, and he screamed as he watched Castiel's body explode and the resulting supernova pushed everyone back. Even God and Terra.

To be concluded

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A big thank you for all that have read this fic, not to long, but I liked it.

And she would be called mother

Part 4

Dean came awake with a gasp, raising out of the bed with a sudden need to be on his feet. After he had gotten his barrings he looked around and saw that he was in his room that Bobby had given him when him and Sam stayed. He recalled having the most vivid dream and also the most terrifying dream of his whole life. Shaking his head he walked of the room, his intent was to find Sam.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he came to his brother's room and saw him sleeping peacefully in the bed. He shrugged off the weird feeling that the dream had produced and walked downstairs to get himself some water. As he walked toward the kitchen he rubbed his face and went to get a glass from the cabinet. Getting some water from the tap, he turned only to drop the glass as a woman was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book.

"Ah, hello Dean." the woman said as she put the book down on her lap. "I trust you are well?"

Dean for the most part was stunned, this woman was from his dream, then that meant that his dream was real.

"That was real, my dream was real?" Dean asked and watched as she nodded. That meant that his friend was really gone. Castiel, the one that had raised him from hell and had been a constant presence in his life was really gone.

As though sensing his sadness, Terra rose from the couch. Walking up to Dean, she bent down and picked up the glass shards on the floor, when she was done the glass was once again whole, even had water in it. She placed it on the table.

"So Cas is really gone. Isn't he?" Dean asked feeling tears in his eyes.

"Castiel is fine and back in heaven with his father, everything is as it once was, I even helped your brother rebuild the wall around his hell memories, Jimmy Novak has been returned to his life with no memories of his time as a vessel of an angel" Terra said as she watched Dean breath in relief again.

"What happened and how did I get back here, I thought.." Dean was not allowed to finish as she place her finger on his lips.

"The souls of purgatory have returned to there resting place. And the earth is now rotating again, as it should have been." Terra smiled a bit. "my husband, thanks to Samuel has been taught a lesson, he is currently rewriting policy up in heaven now. I just wanted to come and thank you for helping my son find his way, even though he made some terrible decisions, you were still there for him, you saved him." she paused as if she wanted to say more, but then she looked up and gave an amused sigh.

"Micheal and Lucifer are arguing again. I need to go play referee again, I swear teenagers, they will never grow up." she moved to leave.

"Will I ever see Cas again?" Dean couldn't help the hopeful look and sound that came from him, Terra looked back once more and then to the book, she smiled and with the sound of the wind she was gone.

Dean walked to the couch were the book was left lying, he looked it over and saw this was one of the books that Chuck had written about him and Sammy. Smiling he put the book on the bookshelf and walked outside, his smile left as he realized that his car was not in the driveway. He looked to the heavens "You gonna give my car back?" he asked amused.

As he figured, he got no response.

(Five years later)

Life went on, of course in the life of Dean and Sam things were going pretty easy. Demons that tried to reek havoc on the innocent were put down, Sammy was once again normal, he still had some memories but they did not control his life.

When they had decided to quit the demon hunting gig, they had opened a school for hunters. Although it was not openly advertised, young hunters flocked to Singer's school of the hunt, also a great place to get your car repaired. Sam had went back to school, Dean had felt lonely, Bobby was still the same old Bobby, one would think that he was getting younger with the way he acted.

When Sam had returned the boys trained the future hunters, it was now his passion. One day as he sat in his office, he heard the bell ring that someone had come in, getting up he walked and saw a young woman standing there looking at some of the pictures of the cars that he and Sammy had rebuilt. He missed his car something fierce, but figured that is was a small price to pay for his and Sammy's life.

He did chuckle a bit when thinking about God driving around in heaven in his car, turning his attention back to the lady in the waiting room, he approached her asking if there was anything he could help her with.

"Yes, I have a car that had a little bit of damage done to the roof, some scratches here and there. And I was just wondering if you could help me?" the woman asked looking right at him.

Dean swallowed as he caught the sight of her gaze, her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. Her skin was a little tan as if she had been kissed by the sun, she was not overly tall, just right, her hair was black with blueish highlights. In another life he would have hit on her in a second, but he had matured a little, not a bed hoping guy he had been in his youth.

Although he had tried to settle down, no one had ever fit. No one had understood what he had been threw, so he had just stopped looking for that one person who he could love.

"Well, let me look at it." Dean said to her as he reached to get his hat from the desk. "What kind of car is it?" he said bending down to get a piece of paper and pencil as a way of jotting down some of the parts he would have to get.

"A 67 Chevy Impala, solid black." the woman said with an amused look on her face as she saw Dean stop what he was doing. "You look like a statue Dean." she said as she giggled.

Dean slowly turned around and looked right at the woman. He must have had a shocked look on his face, because the girl started laughing. "Who...do I know you?" Dean asked and watched her laugh for a few more minutes before she she straighten up and looked at him with a serious face and cocked her head in an eery fashion that had him weak kneed.

"Hello Dean," she said.

And at that moment he knew he had the biggest and most sappiest face he had ever had.

Sam walked in the house and went to get himself a glass of water. He walked back to find a book to read. He glance outside to see his brother talking to a woman in the office. He squinted a little when he saw a black car in the driveway. He did a double take as he noticed the similarities to his brother's old car. Shrugging it off, he reached to get a book only to knock one down.

Bending down he picked it up and realized that it was one of the books that Chuck had written about them. It was strange, he had yet to read this one and he settled down to read it. Reading the first few pages he skipped to some of the middle and then to the last.

Looking up in amazement, he jumped from the couch and rushed to the office. He stopped when he noticed his brother and a woman in a tight embrace. He looked to the book again and turned around heading back to the house. He smiled the whole way. He put the book back in its place.

One day he would show it to Dean. But not today. Maybe after their third child. Sam whistle as he picked up another book and settled down.

The end.

Yeah I know. But I needed a happy ending.

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


End file.
